Hina Nemoto
is a classmate of Tomoko since her first year in high school. She is often seen in the background talking with Okada and Kiyota, but her name is revealed only at the start of Tomoko's second year of high school. As of Chapter 139, she is eighteen years old. Overview Hina first met Tomoko during their entrance exam; however, Tomoko quickly forgot about her. She is Tomoko's high school classmate who secretly wants to become a voice actress. While appearing friendly and vivacious, she often tries to keep herself above others while inwardly accusing them, including Tomoko, over "looking down" on her. Personality Outwardly sociable, friendly and cheerful, she is usually seen talking and laughing with Okada, Kiyota, and Suzuki in class and hanging out with them after school. She inwardly worries how others see her and whether or not they feel they are better than her. She will subtlely denigrate others and becomes upset if she feels they have exceeded her. This explains her desire to have Tomoko as a friend on the one hand while periodically digging at her to imagining that Tomoko is in competition with her on the other. She befriends Tomoko at the start of the second year, mainly due to Tomoko's love of anime. Hina seems very friendly to Tomoko, allowing Tomoko to use her chapstick once, though she also seems very competitive. She largely hides her anime interest from Okada and her other friends. When Tomoko discovers that Hina wishes to become a voice actress, Hina rather curtly orders her not to reveal that and not to discuss anime with her when her other friends are around. In Chapter 122 Hina decides to confess her aspirations. Appearances In the anime, Hina is rather shorter than Okada and has a slender frame. She has shoulder-length long brown hair, tied into twintails, and blue-green eyes while in most of the manga she is much taller and her hair has no color. In a flash back to her high school exam in Chapter 111, where Tomoko introduces herself to her, she has black hair which suggests she lightens her hair. The cover for Volume 11 depicts her hair as a light reddish-brown, while a color depiction in Chapter 132 of a scene from a previous chapter shows her hair even a lighter almost pink color. She wears the girls' uniform only with a pink sweater vest. ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episodes 01, 02, 04, 05, 06 ''Manga'' *Volume 02: Chapters 12 *Volume 03: Chapters 19, 20, 21, 23 *Volume 04: Chapters 32.5 *Volume 05: Chapters 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 *Volume 06: Chapters 49, 51, 53, 54 *Volume 07: Chapters 56, 57, 66 *Volume 08: Chapters 67, 68, 69, 71, 72, 76 *Volume 09: Chapters 82, 84, 86, 87, 88, 88.1, Omake *Volume 10: Chapters 90, 95, 97 *Volume 11: Chapters 106, 107 *Volume 12: Chapters 110, 111, 115, 115.5, 117, 118, 119, 120, 122, Omake *Volume 13: Chapters 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 130.5, 131, 132, 133 *Volume TBA: Chapters 134, 137, 138, 139, 140, 141 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Hina and Tomoko have been in the same class since first year. At the start of the second year, she surprises Tomoko by remembering her from first year. She then tells the other students about Tomoko, building up her initiative to give a good introduction. Ever since then, they have been interacting more, and Tomoko is able to talk to Hina sometimes, which is actually a great deal seeing how she almost talked to nobody at all during her first year. In Tomoko's reminiscence in Chapter 110, Tomoko introduces herself to her at the end of their entrance exam. Tomoko teaches her a "fist bump" and tells Hina to remember her name, but when Hina starts to tell Tomoko her name, Tomoko has already turned to another student. Hina can only say the two syllables, "Ne-Mo." Tomoko clearly does not remember she met Hina. In more recent chapters there is some tension between Hina and Tomoko, with Hina trying to prove that she is better, while Tomoko responds by becoming more aggressive herself. In Chapter 130.5, she declares to Yuri that she and Tomoko are friends. Chapter 139 clarifies the issue: Hina believes that Tomoko "messes" with her, and she comes to the conclusion that Tomoko has been doing this ever since the entrance exam. This explains how she must have interpreted Tomoko turning away from her while she was still saying her name. She inwardly vows not to let Tomoko look down on her and, if they attend the same college, she will be the one to "mess" with Tomoko. Akane Okada Hina often appears in a group that includes Kiyota and often Suzuki. During their trip to "Mouseland" which begins in Chapter 125, they clearly have had a falling out. Kiyota openly wonders if the two can be together without an argument. By Chapter 129, after a comic discussion on anime, and particularly eroge, with Tomoko, Okada reveals that she felt hurt that Hina did not confide in her that she wanted to be a voice actress. They reconcile, though, for her part, Hina is glad that Okada does not appear to know about hentai. Yuri Tamura The two do not have a very good relationship with both appearing jealous of the other having a relationship with Tomoko. The two spend the most time together during the field trip to the amusement park in Chapters 125-130.5. When the two are alone in Chapter 130.5, Hina frankly asks if Yuri hates her, and Yuri responds that she does not, but she does not exactly like her either. Her dislike of Hina becomes clearer in Chapters 132-133 when she becomes upset that Tomoko agrees to have lunch with Hina then refuses to join them. She ends up sitting behind Hina. When Hina remarks that she did not know Tomoko has a younger brother, Yuri interrupts her to feign surprise. She then continues to interrupt Hina to demonstrate how much more she knows about Tomoko than her. Yoshinori Kiyota and Suzuki Along with Okada, Kiyota is a friend with Hina, and the three are usually seen talking to each other during class. Suzuki often joins them. They also go karaoke a lot. Memorable quotes *"I'm so glad you remembered me, my presence is usually forgotten." *"A-chan's reaction was pretty interesting back there. If she's that freaked out over eroge . . . I can't imagine what kind of face she'd make if she found out about . . . hentai." Trivia *Hina's last name, Nemoto, is similar to the name of the Gundam model MSA-003 Nemo. The manga makes fun of this, since the MSA-003 Nemo is very easily forgotten, like what Hina thinks about her presence, despite being sociable and having many friends. *In Chapter 97 she prefers peaceful slice of life over violent anime. *Her secret aspiration is to become a voice actress which she eventually reveals to her classmates in Chapter 122. **According to Chapter 90, Hina wants to go to a liberal arts college with a major in theatre. **According to Chapter 129, Hina admits, inwardly, she would voice eroge if asked. Though as revealed in Chapter 139 she really does not know eroge. Image Gallery Hina_Color_V11.png|Hina depicted on the cover of Volume 11. Hina Color c132.png|Hina depicted in color in Chapter 132. Tomoko_eat.png|Tomoko having a daydream about her classmates. Tomoko_classmate.png|Nemoto chatting with Okada and Kiyota. Episode_11a.png|Nemoto and Okada making preparations for the festival Hina.jpg|Tomoko meets Hina at end of high school entrance exam. Nemoto.png Chapter_72_hina_pajamas.png|Her pajamas for the school field trip. Akane & Hina.png|Nemo and Okada in Kyoto Nemoto Eyes.png|Hina's Eyes as depicted in the possible Volume 13 cover. Hina Finally Sees Eroge c139.png|Hina discovers what eroge actually is. Navigation Category:Class 2-4 Category:Class 1-10 Category:Class 3-5 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Major characters